


Bubblegum Pink (and putty in your hands)

by umkimkai



Series: Film Noir AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fem! Baekhyun, Female Baekhyun, fem!baekhyun, i tagged it to be safe, its there but only sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Chanyeol is one of the starring actors in the new and much anticipated noir film directed by the famous Zhang Yixing. But Chanyeol's problem isn't with the questionably goth director, it's with his assistant. She's petite, adorable, and obsessed with bubblegum pink. And he may or may not like her more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum Pink (and putty in your hands)

**Author's Note:**

> warning: baekhyun is a girl, the sex is heterosexual, and i love baekhyun with pink hair that's all

Mornings were difficult for Chanyeol. In general he liked sleeping in, lazily rolling around in his blankets for ten minutes, and then scrolling through various social media accounts for a few hours before officially starting his day around noon. 

Often times, that’s how it went. But not when he was on set. 

He would be forced to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning and work until equally ungodly hours of the night. He was bustled between costuming, makeup, whatever set they were at for the day, and then back to costume and makeup. He didn’t even get a coffee break.

Chanyeol was an actor, one of the best in the business. His face and name were plastered on every advertisement labels could throw at him, paying millions of won just to have his perfect teeth smiling and advocating for some toothpaste that worked the same as every other brand on the shelf. 

Chanyeol was used to difficult directors, it was an inevitability with the business. But his current one, Yixing, was something else entirely. He was generally calm, amicable even, but he could get a scary intensity in his eye as he called again and again for the perfect shot, the perfect inflection in dialogue.

Chanyeol wasn’t perfect, contrary to what his innumerable billboard ads said. 

So he would sigh, suck it up, and go again under Yixing’s watchful eye. But while Yixing could drive him insane, he was simultaneously the nicest director Chanyeol had ever seen. Yixing was always happy to comply whenever someone asked for a break, was patient when an intern messed up coffee orders or confused the actors. 

Yixing insisted that every actor and important technician in the film have an intern or assistant. His own was a tall boy named Sehun who dressed similarly to Yixing; ready to burst into sad sonnets at any given moment. Together, they made a formidable pair, dressed in all black and heavily lined eyes with a spark of intensity between them that lit up the whole room.

Chanyeol knew they were fucking.

Chanyeol’s own assistant was a tiny girl named Baekhee. She had blonde hair dip dyed a bubblegum pink at the end, as if her sweet personality had seeped out of her and into her exterior appearance. Where Chanyeol was clumsy, she was (slightly) more collected, and she kept her head more than he did. 

At first he had protested against having her. He never called for her, he insisted on doing things himself, but after he found out that her paycheck was based on his need for her, he scrambled to find things for her to do. 

Sometimes he knew he went overboard, like pressing his credit card into her petite hands and telling her to buy and bring back coffee for the whole set. She had gulped in fear and he reassured her the expense wouldn’t be a problem.

It turns out her fear had been of carrying back more than 60 cups of coffee. She managed to do it and the entire team had cheered, showering her in praise and telling Chanyeol he was lucky to have someone so dedicated. She had blushed, and Chanyeol had too. He’d sent a wink her way and she’d turned even pinker. 

Maybe Chanyeol fell a little bit, that time. 

~

Baekhee also liked to chew bubblegum. While she stood next to the cameraman, watching Chanyeol work and gossiping with Sehun, there would always be a bit of pink between her lips. It caught on her lipgloss sometimes, and when someone pointed it out she’d dart away shyly. It was unbearable. She threw it away before going back to Chanyeol’s trailer with him, but during the day it was ever present. 

Chanyeol would focus on her lips, get lost in them, and wholeheartedly took the thwack across the back of his head Yixing gave him for zoning out. 

Jongin reached out and touched his shoulder. “You okay man?”

Chanyeol looked at Jongin, looked at how nicely the velvet blazer fit him and how his dark hair fell into his eyes so softly. The man was damn handsome. 

“I’m okay,” Chanyeol finally sighed back, stooping down so Luhan could fix his hair before the cameras rolled again. “Just got distracted.”

His eyes flicked back to Baekhee. She was staring at Jongin too. Damn the attractive bastard. 

~

“That’s a wrap for the day,” Yixing announced. Moments after the words left his mouth he was being steered away by Sehun and was out of sight. 

Chanyeol clapped along with everyone else, relieved it was over. Today they were doing a shoot with lots of extras, and most of them were filing out, wearing the street clothes of the 1920’s where the film was set. A few lingered, talking with each other but casting glances and Chanyeol and Jongin, the stars of the film.

Chanyeol, ever the charmer, waited patiently for them to approach and breathlessly ask for pictures. He and Jongin stood arm-in-arm with one fan after another, smiling and posing. 20 minutes later it was over, and they both waved cordially. 

Chanyeol walked back to his trailer with Jongin and his assistant Minseok, a short but fit man who took no nonsense and was extremely efficient. Today was Baekhee’s day off, and Chanyeol figured she deserved it. She worked harder than almost anyone else in the damn place. 

Jongin invited Chanyeol into his trailer, which was considerably more neat than Chanyeol expected. He figured Minseok was behind it. Jongin took off his coat and handed it to Minseok, who folded it neatly. This continued in a rhythm as Jongin stripped off all of his clothes from the shoot. Minseok folded everything meticulously, not a single fold was out of place or wrinkled. Chanyeol was amazed. 

Jongin walked into his bedroom, naked save for his underwear and reemerged in sweatpants and a t-shirt riddled with holes. And it ticked Chanyeol off how the man still looked so damn attractive. 

Minseok scurried away, ready to return the clothes to the costume department and Chanyeol and Jongin sat in a comfortable silence, sipping from orange cola bottles. 

Finally, Jongin spoke up. “No Baekhee today?”

Chanyeol shook his head, picking at a stray thread on his peacoat. “Nah, she’s on her day off.”

Jongin blinked sleepily in response, tracing the rim of the clear glass bottle. “You know all of the assistants and interns feel bad for her?”

Chanyeol threw Jongin a look out of the corner of his eye. “What does that mean?”

The man shrugged, pursing his lower lip. “It means what it means. You don’t make her job super easy.”

Chanyeol sat up indignantly, his booming voice filling the trailer. “I don’t do anything like that, I’m nice to her and it’s not like I’m demanding her to do my laundry like a fucking evil stepmother or shit like that.”

Jongin merely blinked sleepily again, his voice raspy and calm in comparison. “Did you know she got yelled at yesterday by not just costuming, but also Yixing himself?”

Chanyeol blanched and sank slowly into his seat. 

Jongin arched his eyebrows. “Clearly you didn’t. Minseok told me that the costuming director was mad at her because she always returned your clothes wrinkled or stained. Do you seriously eat while still wearing them? And for fuck’s sake how messily do you eat that they have to get stains off the _back _of your shirt?”__

__Chanyeol looked down at his bottle, and suddenly the orange soda wasn’t as appealing._ _

__Jongin continued. “She also got yelled at by Yixing because of the way you’ve been acting on set. You’re clumsy Chanyeol, but you’re not clumsy enough to break one of the camera tripods.”_ _

__“There wasn’t even a camera on it,” Chanyeol mumbled, tugging at his sleeves and pouting._ _

__“They still need a replacement, and Baekhee offered to pay out of pocket for it.”_ _

__Chanyeol’s gaze snapped up sharply. “She doesn’t get paid nearly enough to be able to cover that. Yixing knows that.”_ _

__Jongin nodded. “He does, that’s why he told her it wasn’t necessary, that she just needed to worry about you. She’s your assistant, Chanyeol. Not your maid.”_ _

__“And what about you,” Chanyeol challenged, unwilling to let his pride take a hit. “We went to the same acting academy and I know for a fact you’re not this neat. Minseok cleans up after you, doesn’t he?”_ _

__“Surprisingly, I don’t have to,” Minseok piped up from behind Chanyeol, causing the giant to jump slightly. When the hell did he get back?_ _

__Minseok went over to Jongin’s side, sliding into his lap easily. Jongin nuzzled into Minseok while Minseok threaded his fingers through Jongin’s hair. “Jongin does a good job of cleaning up after himself. When I first started working with him, years ago after you two graduated, he was messier than my younger sister’s tumblr account. But after a few months, he started shaping up.”_ _

__Right, how could Chanyeol forget. Jongin and Minseok were dating, and had been since Jongin first hired Minseok at the beginning of his career. Chanyeol never bothered to keep his assistants, maintaining a cordial relationship with them all. Except Baekhee._ _

__Her laughter always managed to reach Chanyeol’s ears, even above the dull roar of fans in the studio and the shouts of the tech crew to each other. He would look to her, watch as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, cackling at something Sehun whispered to her. If Chanyeol didn’t already know the man was smitten with Yixing, he’d be strung up by his thumbs._ _

__Baekhee, who was always there to give Chanyeol a back massage after a long day and listen to whatever complaint he’d pent in during the day and let broil. She would laugh most of the time, adding her own agreements, but other times she would snap right back at him, scolding him for being a brat. On those days, he would stay quiet and putter around his trailer, watching in a brooding silence as she’d clean his dishes and organize his belongings, always strewn about. He’d let his eyes trail down from her glowing hair to her semi-flat chest and then to her ass. What she lacked in bust she definitely made up for in butt. That was a bubble butt good enough to rival Sehun’s._ _

__Finally, as if she sensed him staring, she’d meet his gaze and giggle. “Don’t stare at pretty girls, Mr. Park.”_ _

__She called him that because he asked her to. “It was more professional,” he’d insisted. She agreed without hesitation._ _

__She’d go back to her own trailer only after asking millions of times if he was all set without her. She’d walk back through the trailer park in the dark, back to where she shared her trailer with Minseok and Luhan._ _

__Given that Minseok was always over at Jongin’s and Luhan stayed late in the design and makeup department, Chanyeol never realized until now she was usually alone._ _

__Minseok seemed to sense Chanyeol’s growing distress and smiled sympathetically. “Show her some appreciation sometimes. I’m not saying buy the girl flowers, it’s not like you’re dating, but maybe take some responsibility yourself. You know what she does on her days off?”_ _

__“Go out with friends?” Chanyeol asked meekly._ _

__“She sleeps,” Minseok stated simply. “She sleeps, re-dyes her hair, eats whatever measly meal she can afford, and sleeps again.”_ _

__“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol mumbled._ _

__“We’re not the ones you should be saying that to,” Jongin spoke up. Chanyeol thought he’d fallen asleep._ _

__He tossed his empty glass bottle in the recycling bin and stood up, straightening his coat. “She’s in her trailer?”_ _

__Minseok nodded. “She was when I checked in with her earlier.”_ _

__Chanyeol nodded and waved good bye to the pair. Jongin called a sleepy “use protection” after him and Chanyeol grinned as he heard the solid smack Minseok landed on Jongin afterwards._ _

__Halfway through the assistant's trailers (which were considerably smaller than his and somehow housed more people), he realized he had no idea where Baekhee’s was. None of them were labeled, and he’d be mortified if he had to knock on each one asking for her._ _

__“Mr. Park?”_ _

__Chanyeol spun around to find Baekhee standing there. She was in blue and white pajamas that looked a couple sizes too big. The pants were rolled up and the sleeves covered her hands. She looked adorable and Chanyeol almost wanted to kiss her. Okay, backtrack._ _

__“I was looking for you,” Chanyeol said hurriedly. “What’re you doing out here?”_ _

__“I was making a call. Luhan’s in the trailer and I didn’t want to disturb him,” she murmured and he noticed the phone in her hand, decorated in stickers and cute charms. God she really was just too adorable._ _

__“So if I wanted to talk with you privately there…”_ _

__She shook her head. “Wouldn’t work out well. Luhan would kick our asses back out. You know he prefers his alone time.”_ _

__Chanyeol nodded slowly, pursing his lips. “Alrighty then, my trailer?”_ _

__She shrugged. “Guess so.”_ _

__They walked back in an awkward silence. Baekhee would lift her phone and tap on it, even though Chanyeol heard no message tones or vibrations to indicate any reasoning for her fidgeting nervousness. He remembered what Minseok said about Baekhee getting yelled at earlier and he quickly spoke up._ _

__“I’m not mad at you,” he boomed, forgetting how loud he could be. She practically jumped out of her skin, a hand over her heart._ _

__“Okay,” she said, sounding extremely relieved. Chanyeol smiled down at her and she smiled back, glowing even in the dim light of the trailer lamps._ _

__When they reached Chanyeol’s trailer, he opened the door for her and followed her inside. Almost immediately she began to clean up, stooping down to pick up a magazine from the floor._ _

__“Don’t!” Chanyeol exclaimed quickly. “It’s your day off, I didn’t call you here to clean, just to talk.” But Baekhee was frozen, staring at the magazine with wide eyes._ _

__With a dread that seemed in like ink, Chanyeol saw the cover. “OhmygodIamsosorry,” he said in one breath, grabbing the Playboy magazine out of her hands and tossing it into the trash._ _

__She sat down at his table, tilting her head up slowly to look at him. She wasn’t wearing her usual eyeliner, and her hair was in a messy ponytail. “Park Chanyeol.”_ _

__He gulped when she said his full name, sitting down next to her._ _

__“I never would’ve pegged you to be such a vanilla man,” she finally said, cackling to herself. She leaned back in the chair, pulling her knees to her chest and kicking her legs out as she laughed. “Playboy magazine, are you for real? What else, Christian Mingle? Fuck, I at least thought you’d be subscribed to kink.com or some shit, but nope!”_ _

__Chanyeol was dumbfounded. He’d never once heard Baekhee swear (okay that was a lie, she did it with Sehun all the time. Chanyeol thought he was a bad influence). But she’d never swore to Chanyeol directly. And Baekhee certainly didn’t seem the type to discuss kinks and sex so openly._ _

__But then again, Chanyeol reasoned, he really didn’t know her that well. She was probably both a sweet girl and a little minx._ _

__When she finally finished laughing, she reached out and poked a finger at Chanyeol’s chin._ _

__“Keep your mouth open any longer and flies will buzz in. Or a di-”_ _

__“I really want to just talk, if it’s alright,” Chanyeol interrupted. “We can make sex jokes afterwards, okay?”_ _

__She nodded respectfully, lowering her legs and leaning on the table looking at him intently._ _

__He took a deep breath. “I wanted to say I’m really sorry I got you yelled at yesterday.”_ _

__Baekhee’s eyes widened and she sat up. “How did you-”_ _

__“Minseok.”_ _

__“That silk-shirt wearing son of a bi-”_ _

__“Anyways,” Chanyeol interrupted again. “I’m also sorry for asking you to do things for me I should be able to do on my own. I’m sorry because you don’t deserve that. You deserve to have a regular sleep schedule, you deserve to go out with friends on your days off and not have to pick up after me like a maid or a… A…”_ _

__“Girlfriend?” She supplied innocently._ _

__He turned red, running a hand through his auburn hair. “Yeah, a girlfriend.”_ _

__Baekhee hummed, twirling a piece of pink hair between her fingers. “Well I’d look cute in a maid outfit, and you, Mr. Park, would probably go crazy to see me in it.”_ _

__Chanyeol tried to think about the Bible, about cactuses, about anything besides Baekhee in a maid outfit._ _

__“But beyond all of that, I want you to know you don’t need to apologize for all of that. Don’t apologize for you, that’s what I’m here for. To help.” She smiled and it was enchanting, and she placed her tiny hand over Chanyeol’s big one._ _

__When she moved to take it away he moved to hold it tighter, looking up to her face. Uncertainty was swimming in her eyes and probably doing laps in his, but he figured that wasn’t important. He leaned in slowly, and experimentally pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth._ _

__When he leaned in to do it again, she turned her head so his mouth met hers._ _

__

__And suddenly it wasn’t a kiss. It was something sweet, something sugared. It was bubblegum and cotton candy. It was ambrosia and nectar, honey and pollen, a burning sky and a soothing breeze. It was perfect._ _

__Chanyeol broke the kiss first, pinned in by Baekhee’s arms which had wrapped their way around his neck. His hands were on her waist and when he spoke he was breathless. “Let me make it up to you.” He didn’t realize how raspy his voice would be and she murmured a curse, surging in again._ _

__

__This time the kiss wasn’t perfect. It was sloppy, a mess of teeth and tongue and the overwhelming urge to just taste. He stood up, pulling her with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging like a vine and never once letting his lips leave hers._ _

__He started towards the bedroom only to stub his toe on the edge of the table. “Shit,” he hissed and Baekhee only laughed, pressing their foreheads together._ _

__“Dork,” she mumbled._ _

__“Cutie,” he mumbled back, moving to the bedroom more cautiously._ _

__“Fuck me,” she demanded._ _

__He smiled lavisciously, tossing her onto the bed. “Strip,” he commanded._ _

__“Yes, Daddy,” she said innocently, undoing the buttons on her pajama shirt._ _

__Chanyeol froze where he was tugging his shirt over his head. “What did you just call me?”_ _

__“What, you don’t like Daddy-” Her response was abruptly cut off by Chanyeol’s lips on hers, melding and pushing and taking from her. She whined, tugging him over her. He was still wearing his pants, but his shirt was off and she could openly admire his chest now rather than sneaking glances at it when he walked around the trailer shirtless when she was around._ _

__He tugged her pajama pants down and tossed them to the side, gazing down at her. Baekhee was in pink panties (of course she was) and no bra, the pajama shirt lying on but unbuttoned. Pink dusted over her cheeks and she licked her lips. “Please,” she croaked, and that was all Chanyeol needed._ _

__He dipped down and took one nipple in his mouth, laving at it with tongue while she squirmed beneath him. So what if her tits were small? Fuck if Chanyeol didn’t love them. He dragged his teeth over the bud experimentally and her response was a mewl and a full body shudder. Her hands scrambled to grab at his hair, tugging on the auburn strands. “Fucking get to it Park I thought you said you were making it up to me.”_ _

__“I am,” he responded, his voice deeper than he intended. “I’m spoiling you.”_ _

__She huffed out, falling onto the pillows dramatically. “I’m not gonna survive through the night, am I?”_ _

__“Depends on how loud my Pink Princess screams,” Chanyeol hummed, diving to give her other nipple the same attention. She arched up into him, crying out. His thigh moved between hers, pressing against her panties. He could feel the wet spot and that encouraged him to suck harder. She began to grind her hips down on his leg, seeking friction desperately._ _

__Normally, he wouldn’t let anyone get away with that, he liked being in control 100% of the time. But for Baekhee, for his Princess, he could make an exception._ _

__By the time he moved away from her, Baekhee’s chest was littered in dark marks. Chanyeol moved to make one on her neck but she held up a hand to stop him. “No, not yet. Besides, Sehun won’t let me live it down.”_ _

__Chanyeol frowned at Sehun’s name._ _

__Baekhee noticed. “Awww, is wittle Yeollie scared of the big bad Hunnie? Wittle bitty Yeollie who’s less than an inch shorter than Sehun.”_ _

__“Shush,” Chanyeol mumbled, though there was no bite behind it. “I don’t like him around you, even if he is gay-”_ _

__“Oh, he’s not gay,” Baekhee said matter-of-factly, biting her lip and sitting up in bed so she was against the headboard. “Sehun’s bi. Yixing happens to be the guy he’s smitten with but Sehun’s bi. In fact, that makes him even hotter, don’t you think?”_ _

__“I should’ve known you’d be a fucking tease under that sweet exterior,” Chanyeol growled. He reached out and grabbed Baekhee’s thighs and tugged her down so she was between his legs again. She squeaked in surprised, closing her legs quickly to hide the fact that the move had gone straight to her clit, making it throb and soaking the rest of her panties._ _

__Chanyeol pinned her wrists above her head, pressing two fingers to her pussy through the panties. “I don’t give a fuck how hot you think Oh Sehun is, your attention is going to be on me tonight, clear?”_ _

__“But you’ve gotta admit,” she continued on, gasping for breath and rocking down on the pressure. “He’s hot. The guyliner, the tight emo clothes, fuck I’m weak _Chanyeol. Daddy. Fuck _.”___ _

____Chanyeol had tugged her panties down mid sentence and dipped his head between them, licking a long stripe up the center of her pussy. He alternated licks, letting his tongue dip into her on occasion. Needless to say, Baekhee stopped talking about Oh Sehun and started chanting Chanyeol’s name._ _ _ _

____Between her legs, his eyes looked mad. His pupils were dilated and lust clouded the warm brown irises to turn them black. He moved up and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked. Baekhee swore she saw nirvana or something close to it, practically sobbing out Chanyeol’s name._ _ _ _

____He didn’t relent. Merely continued to suck, slowly pressing a finger into her at the same time. He reached two, then three, the natural wetness of her acting as a good enough lube for his fingers._ _ _ _

____She rolled her hips down and Chanyeol wondered what they’d look like rolling that way on top his cock, but before he could continue the thought Baekhee wailed his name, her hips stuttering to a halt as she came. He licked into her again, taking in everything until her taste was the only thing on his tongue and she looked like she would cry from overstimulation._ _ _ _

____He leaned over her and brushed her blonde hair back from where it was sticking to her face. “Did I make it up to you?”_ _ _ _

____She smiled and leaned up to bump their noses. “Almost.”_ _ _ _

____His face dropped and she laughed and it was like starlight. “Take me out on a date, then you’ve made it up to me.”_ _ _ _

____He grinned and nuzzled into her neck, peppering her with kisses. She squealed and pushed at his broad chest, but he wouldn’t move. “Chanyeol we’re both dirty and gross.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s what sex is, darlin’,” he responded, not relenting in his assault of kisses._ _ _ _

____“Shower with me and I’ll suck your dick,” she said finally._ _ _ _

____Chanyeol paused, looking down at where his cock was straining against the material of his slacks. He’d been so focused on Baekhee that he’d neglected himself._ _ _ _

____“I’ll let you fuck my mouth,” she offered, blinking up at him._ _ _ _

____“Deal,” Chanyeol said, scrambling to get to the shower._ _ _ _

____He tripped on his way over and Baekhee laughed before she sank to her knees for him._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____One month later_ _ _ _

____“Baekhee!”_ _ _ _

____Both Chanyeol and Baekhee looked up at the call. Baekhee jogged over to where Sehun was, leaning in close to look at the document he’d asked her to review. While she read, Sehun’s gaze slid over to Chanyeol, who was on set, in the middle of filming a scene. Sehun smirked to himself and Chanyeol resisted the urge to punch him so as not to invoke Yixing’s wrath for not only ruining the scene but also punching his boyfriend._ _ _ _

____Yixing could be terrifying when he wanted to be._ _ _ _

____After Yixing called for a break, Chanyeol marched right up to Baekhee, hovering over her protectively._ _ _ _

____“You know, Mr. Park, I can’t do my job when you linger over me like that,” she chided, not looking up from where she was sorting out scripts for the next scene._ _ _ _

____“Do you remember the maid outfit you mentioned that first night we got together,” Chanyeol whispered, just so she could hear._ _ _ _

____She paused and slowly straightened up, discreetly pressing her ass to his crotch. “Go on.”_ _ _ _

____“You know Zitao in costumes?”_ _ _ _

____“He didn’t,” Baekhee gasped._ _ _ _

____“He did,” Chanyeol purred. “The costume is tailored to your measurements. That guy somehow knows everyone’s measurements just by looking at them. Fucking weirded me out.”_ _ _ _

____“Where is it,” Baekhee murmured, turning to look up at Chanyeol. Her hair was pinned back today, she’d been doing it more often because Chanyeol said he liked it._ _ _ _

____“Waiting for you in my trailer, Princess. I might be back late, will you be waiting?” He tilted her head up to meet his eyes, half-lidded and haughty staring into her gentle, doe-like ones._ _ _ _

____“Of course, Daddy,” she breathed out._ _ _ _

____“Perfect.” He pecked her cheek as Yixing called for everyone to be ready. “You’re a doll, Baekhee.”_ _ _ _

____“And you need to stop using such outdated language, you’re acting as a _character _in the 1920’s, Mr. Park.”___ _ _ _

______He winked back at her and blew a kiss. She rolled her eyes and caught it when he wasn’t looking, holding it to her chest. She chewed on her bubblegum as she watched her boyfriend act out with Jongin an extremely intense fight scene followed by a kiss scene. She blew a bubble, letting it pop as Yixing moved around with the camera._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sure, her life was crazy. And her boyfriend made out with other people for a living, but she lived life through a bubblegum pink lens. And love? Well, to her that’s what makes life bubblegum pink._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> death may come for me now
> 
> I'm so emo my best writing is almost always Baekyeol 
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
